


Before He Awakes

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim adores the time in the morning, before Sebastian wakes up. It's his favourite time... well almost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Awakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MorMor fic because I just can't get enough of them and there aren't enough in the world!! Also I'm sorry if Jim is a little OOC. This is my first fic on this site so please tell me if I botch it up :) Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This does not belong to me it belongs to Steven Moffat and ACD. I just like to borrow them occasionally. This is non-profit and just for fun. 
> 
> Also posted on ff.net under the name 'This time'. Author: e-girl6 (that's me, obviously)

Jim likes this time. The time when he had just woken up and Sebastian was yet too. When he could watch his sniper's chest rise and fall rhythmically. When he could feel Sebastian's arms tighten momentarily around his waist. When he could watch the early morning sun, that slid through the gap between the curtains, dance over his lover's hard features. Softening them, making him look almost peaceful. 

At this time Jim likes to start at Sebastian's hair and just look and touch carefully, gently, lovingly. First his hand runs through Sebastian's short, blonde hair before slowly slipping down the side of his face to curl around cheek. Then his hand gently follows the scar that travels from his lover's eyebrow to his jawbone. Sebastian's body is littered with scars, some from his over active youth, some from his time in the army, some from jobs that Jim had sent him on. Others were from Jim himself. Jim loves every single one because they told part of his Sebastian's story. 

His fingers then slip from his jaw to his neck, curling softly round one side before running lovingly towards Sebastian's chest, stopping at the scar that runs from his sternum to his hipbone. This scar is Jim's favourite, not because it's the longest or the most raised, but because this is the scar that brought Sebastian to Jim. 

Jim will always remember it. It was in one of the many back alleys of London and Jim was almost floating because his plan had gone perfectly, as always, when someone grabbed him and tried to drag him into the shadows, he had struggled but this man was huge and had a fucking knife to his throat, he was going to be bloody careful, he was just trying to plan the best escape route when suddenly the pressure on his neck was gone and he heard a body slam into a brick wall. Jim turned just in time to see a huge, dark-haired man drag his knife through the chest of a blonde man. The dark-haired man growled a warning to the pair as he disappeared quickly into the dark. The blonde man raised his head, a slight smile on his lips and eyes bright. "God I fucking missed that," he murmured to himself. "I'm Sebastian Moran and seeing as I just saved your fucking life think you could maybe fucking help me?"

So yes, Jim loves this time. But nowhere near as much as he loves the time when Sebastian does wake up. He loves this because he is always greeted with a gruff "morning gorgeous" before his lover rolls Jim on top of him and the fun really starts. Jim sometimes likes to pretend that they're a normal couple and it's times like these that trick him into thinking that maybe they are. But then he remembers that for his Valentines' gift last year his boyfriend shot the mark in the heart instead of the head and then he thinks that maybe he prefers it this way, before all coherent thoughts are wiped from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Jim is freaking stupidly hard to write. Please comment if you have any hints on how to write him.


End file.
